


Walk Me Home

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: The CFD Singles Club [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Broken Engagement, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: As Sylvie settles back into 51, she and Matt try to find their rhythm again. They end up growing closer than ever and Sylvie gets the best idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 8! Please don't read unless you've seen it or don't care about spoilers.

Foster was right: it wasn’t the 51 Sylvie remembered. The hole Otis had left behind wasn’t so much a hole as a bomb crater. Everyone was affected, even Tony, Capp and the engine guys who’d never been particularly close to him were quieter, more subdued. Sylvie couldn’t tell if it was out of grief or if they were responding to the heavier atmosphere. If it hadn’t been for Gallo’s fresh face and naïve energy, the firehouse would have felt like an awkward family dinner that you want to leave but can’t. The guilt of skipping out as quickly as possible after Otis’ wake swelled up inside her. She’d turned her back on her friends for a doomed chance at happiness. Hadn’t she learned her lesson by now? That life wasn’t for her: Chicago was her home now. But just being in Chicago had been so painful; so many memories haunting her relentlessly. She’d taken her out desperately. Well, never again.

Living with Joe again was comforting and difficult. They’d tried to hang out like they used to but it was easier to make excuses: Joe had Chloe and Sylvie had spin class, Foster’s good-natured needling to go out and…_not _talking to Casey. She’d been glad to see him and it wasn’t like she thought he’d make a move; he was being just as careful as her. That was the thing: she didn’t want to be careful, she wanted their easy friendship – back when the very idea of a romance between them was laughable. Just another thing that had been changed forever. Or so she thought…

One night at Molly’s, Foster once again failed to persuade Sylvie to go to whatever cool thing she had planned so swanned out alone. Sylvie was left a little wobbly and vulnerable to the shadowy thoughts lurking beneath the smooth surface she maintained during the day. Matt appeared almost in the same way as he had before; this time with a sympathetic smile instead of a request for help.

‘Gotten any better keeping up with Foster?’ He asked playfully.

Holding onto familiar territory, Sylvie laughed. ‘No!’

Matt’s smile widened causing a burst of joy in Sylvie’s chest.

‘I missed you.’ She sighed.

He nodded and she thought he understood all the layers she was referring to.

He echoed after a moment. ‘I missed you too.’ Then continued sardonically. ‘I love Sev, but he’s not exactly a sparkling conversationalist.’

Sylvie giggled. ‘I _do _sparkle.’

Matt raised his drink in a mock-toast. Sylvie clinked their glasses clumsily, Matt’s hand shooting out to help steady her glass. Their fingers brushed and they froze, faces suddenly guarded. Slowly, Matt let go and they both drank.

Suddenly, Sylvie felt very tired. Seeing this, Matt offered to drive her home – he’d only had one beer and wasn’t really in the mood to stay any longer. No one batted an eye as they left together.

In Matt’s truck, her jacket draped over her shoulders, throat drying out from the blasting heater, the streetlights assaulting her eyes every few seconds, Sylvie began to feel overwhelmed. She was too far gone to be embarrassed as she started to cry. Poor Matt was stuck diving his attention between the road and trying to figure out what was upsetting her. The stuttered apologies weren’t very helpful.

Luckily, her and Joe’s place wasn’t too far and he managed to get her up and parked on the couch fairly quickly. By the time he’d located a blanket and glass of water, the sobs had subsided. Without hesitating, Matt wrapped her in the blanket and pulled her into his arms. She went gladly and once she’d recovered her breath, began to explain about how she’d left Chicago like a coward, only to hurt herself and Kyle. Matt listened silently, only rubbing her back every so often.

‘I just feel…like I failed. Two engagements, not to mention the whole Antonio thing… I messed it all up. Why can’t I make anything work?’

At this Matt interjected gently. ‘Sometimes things just don’t work out. It’s not your fault.’

Still caught in her self-recriminations, Sylvie snorted wetly, uncaring as she wiped her nose. Matt fished out a tissue and let her blow before he asked quietly. ‘Did you know I was engaged before I was with Gabby?’

Sylvie froze in surprise. She shook her head, as curious about Matt’s tone as his words. Haltingly, he told her about the delirious happiness before the devastating realisation that their futures were incompatible. ‘It was the right decision, I know that, but taking back that ring was…’ He breathed in shakily. ‘Sometimes the universe swoops in and messes things up; like you’re caught in a riptide and eventually, you have to stop fighting, let it carry you away.’

Eyes wet again, Sylvie snaked her arms around his waist and squeezed. The despondency in his voice more than a little unnerving. She couldn’t think of anything encouraging to say so instead asked. ‘Do you still see her? Are you still friends?’

Matt choked, whole body stiffening and Sylvie’s heart broke as he whispered. ‘She died, almost six years ago…God.’

Something dripped onto her hair and that set her off again.

‘I still…I miss her.’ Matt confessed brokenly.

Sobered up a little, Sylvie pulled away just enough to shift holds so she was cradling him to her chest. Although he murmured something unintelligible, he didn’t fight her. They sat for a long time, just holding each other together.


	2. Stay With Me

Chuckling at something Chloe had said, Joe opened the front door and threw his keys on the counter.

‘There should be some smoothie left in the fridge if you-’ He froze, staring at the couch where his ex-CO was staring back. On his lap, Sylvie was curled up, seemingly dead to the world. Extracting a hand, Casey put a finger to his lips.

‘Joe?’ Chloe asked curiously before stopping behind him. Distractedly, Joe realized that Casey’s face was going red. Huh.

‘Oh,’ Chloe began awkwardly, ‘we uh, didn’t mean to…’ Sylvie shifted and everyone watched her warily. She settled again and Casey beckoned Joe over.

‘Which is her room?’ He whispered. Joe pointed and braced himself, Casey stood, taking Sylvie into his arms in one smooth move. Joe hurried to get out of his way and then rushed to open the door and hold it. When the two were in her room, Joe exchanged a wide-eyed look with Chloe, who then dragged him into the kitchen.

‘When did this happen?’ She asked excitedly. Joe shrugged, not sure what the churning in his gut meant. Casey appeared with an empty glass and a handful of used tissues. Chloe offered to take Sylvie some water and hardly paused at Casey’s suggestion of painkillers.

Casey binned the tissues and immediately pre-empted Joe’s questions by saying shortly. ‘We just talked.’

Joe held up his hands. ‘It’s none of my business.’

Casey’s expression didn’t soften. ‘She really needs friends right now.’ Sighing, he added. ‘So do I.’

Joe’s stomach twisted sharply. He had been in a world of pain after Otis’s death but Casey was the Captain – he was responsible for their lives. From his face, it was clear it had hit him hard too. Joe hesitated before asking if Casey was alright.

Shaking himself, he nodded. ‘Just don’t…’ Joe mimed zipping his mouth. ‘Thanks, Cruz.’ Casey hesitated before asking. ‘Can you tell Sylvie I’ll call her later? When she’s feeling better?’

Joe happily agreed, seeing Casey out and resisting the urge to pinch himself.

A little while later, Chloe and Sylvie emerged from her bedroom. Joe handed Sylvie a coffee, a grin pulling at his lips.

‘Shut up.’ She mumbled before taking a big gulp.

‘So…’ He couldn’t resist. Chloe hit his arm. ‘I’m only joking!’ He raised his hands in surrender – again. ‘Casey already made me promise not to say anything. He also said to tell you he’ll call later.’

Sylvie nodded and after a few minutes of Chloe and Joe’s quiet conversation, asked tentatively. ‘Did you ever meet Hallie?’

Joe blinked. ‘Casey’s Hallie?’ Realization blasted cold air inside him. ‘Yeah.’

‘What was she like?’ Sylvie pushed.

For both their benefits, Joe explained. ‘Hallie was Casey’s fiancée, er, 5 years ago I think. She was a Resident at Lakeshore. Funny, kind, she volunteered at a free clinic over on West Halsted. They really loved each other.’

Chloe put a hand on his arm, reading his voice. ‘What happened?’ She asked.

Joe sighed. ‘She died. The clinic burned down and we didn’t get there in time.’

‘Casey was _there_?’ Sylvie’s voice rose several pitches.

Joe nodded his head slowly, mouth turned down. ‘I’ll never forget the sound he made when they told us she didn’t make it… Felt like a punch to the gut. It was horrible.’

Sylvie looked close to tears, Chloe said hoarsely. ‘Poor Matt.’

She hugged Sylvie, took one of Joe’s hands and they all sat silently for a while.

Finally, Sylvie pulled herself up. ‘We’re friends.’ She stated firmly. ‘We both need them right now.’

Joe nodded. ‘I believe you.’

Chloe squeezed Sylvie’s hand, Joe patted her shoulder and they let her slink back to bed. Feeling a little down himself, Joe agreed with Chloe’s suggestion they put something mindless on and snuggle on the couch.

He rearranged the blanket and found himself saying. ‘Sometimes I think if I had Casey’s life, I’d have gone mad by now.’

Chloe’s eyes softened. ‘Lucky he has the firehouse then, and Sylvie, to help him through.’

Joe nodded and they nestled under the blanket.

…

Casey did call later. Whilst mildly embarrassed to have been caught cuddling, overall it had helped him feel better. He needed to make sure he and Sylvie were okay. Though she sounded groggy, Sylvie agreed to meet for coffee.

‘Don’t look at my face.’ She groaned when Matt dropped down into the seat opposite.

Snorting, Matt replied loosely. ‘You haven’t seen mine yet.’

Lifting her head from her hands, Sylvie’s bleary eyes assessed him. ‘You just look vaguely tired.’ And then muttered something about how lucky men were.

Matt’s eyebrow quirked. ‘No different from you.’

Sylvie glared weakly but didn’t go back to hiding so Matt considered it a win. He understood in theory why most of the women he knew considered make-up armour but it was still a foreign concept.

He knew better than to try and cheerleader her at this moment so instead cut to the chase. ‘Apart from dying, how are you?’

She heard his real question so considered it seriously. ‘Better, a little.’ She swallowed thickly. ‘It still hurts but…’

Her small smile expanded the little bubble of joy in Matt’s chest.

‘Me too.’ He replied. ‘It was good.’

Sylvie nodded before her expression twisted a little. ‘I asked Joe about Hallie.’

The bubble burst and Matt fiddled with his coffee cup. ‘Oh?’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I just wanted to understand-’

‘It’s not a secret.’ Matt interrupted sharply. Sylvie shut her mouth with a click and Matt breathed in, slowly. ‘Sorry.’ His voice was uncomfortably hoarse. They sat in awkward silence for a long moment.

Sylvie broached it carefully. ‘If you ever want to talk about her or anything, I’m here.’ 

Putting a gentle hand on hers, Matt managed to pull his lips up a little. ‘Thanks. Same to you. Anytime.’ Head tilting ever so slightly, he confessed. ‘Usually I talk to Severide when I really need to vent but...I don’t want to get in the way of him and Stella.’

Sylvie protested. ‘Don’t think that! Stella would understand.’

Pursing his lips a little, Matt explained softly. ‘Gabby got annoyed when I let Sev stay with us too long.’

Sylvie’s mouth opened and hung there. Slowly, she put her other hand over Matt’s. ‘I can’t speak for her but maybe…’ She swallowed and the crinkle over the ridge of her nose loosened something in Matt’s chest.

He smiled and Sylvie chuckled. ‘Well, I know what you mean. Cruz has Chloe and I don’t want to add on my problems, you know?’

‘Good thing we have each other then.’ Matt ventured, semi-certain.

Sylvie nodded. ‘Right. Like I said, I’ll keep my ringer on and oh!’ She cut herself off, eyes widening and hands pulling away.

Matt frowned. ‘What?’ Her slightly manic smile did nothing to ease the knot in his stomach.

‘We should start a singles club! A 51 Single-’

‘Uh no, I don’t think so.’ He protested, even as a sense of foreboding loomed over him. Unfortunately, Sylvie’s excitement could not be deterred.

‘Nothing sad or inappropriate, just friends getting together and hanging out, being single.’ She rested her head on a hand, though her eyes were lit up. They’d been here before, with her great idea to pair him with her spin class instructor. Whilst nothing had come of it, he’d still enjoyed himself. ‘It’ll be fun.’ She sing-songed and he sighed, shaking his head at her whoop of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sylvie, I am actually planning some sad and inappropriate things to happen in the club.  
So far I have membership to be: Sylvie, Matt, Foster and Jason Kannell (Casey's childhood friend on 1st shift), because I suddenly remembered him and how could I resist playing with that gold mine of info on Casey's past plus an old, familiar relationship?  
Not sure when I'll post again but I will eventually.  
Thanks for reading!  
:D

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen interviews with Jesse and Kara, neither seem enthusiastic or convinced that Sylvie/Matt will happen so we'll have to see. I really love their platonic bond and hope it continues. Whilst I will tease romance and sexual tension in this series, I don't plan on them becoming a couple, though who knows?
> 
> So I'm planning a second chapter of this where the two talk more, Joe and Chloe might get involved too. After that I have some fic ideas for the singles of 51 to unite and celebrate their single status, mostly Foster trying to get everyone in an orgy. Will she succeed?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
:D


End file.
